


Polar Bears in Delaware

by Chibimonnie



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibimonnie/pseuds/Chibimonnie
Summary: Ray and Fraser head to Delaware and sample one of its many delights.





	Polar Bears in Delaware

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Polar Bears in Delaware

## Polar Bears in Delaware

by Monnie

Author's website: http://www.livejournal.com/users/chibimonnie

Disclaimer: I only wish they were mine!

Author's Notes: Written in response to the Anywhere But Here challenge on ds_flashfiction. Thanks to Covert for the encouragement and beta!

Story Notes: 

* * *

Polar Bears in Delaware 

"Fraser, what the hell are we doing in Delaware?" 

"We're following a lead Ray." 

"To Delaware?" 

"Yes." 

"Where the hell is Delaware?" 

"It's an East Coast state bordered on the north by Pennsylvania-" 

"There's no such state as Delaware!" Ray insisted. 

"As a matter of fact Ray, Delaware was the first state to..." 

"Fraser. I don't need a freakin' history lesson." Ray slanted his partner an exasperated expression. "Why do you know so freakin' much about Delaware?" 

"Of course I brushed up on my American history and geography when I was first posted in Chicago." 

"I mean this supposed state is smaller than a pimple," Ray talked over Fraser as they headed toward the luggage belt. 

"It wouldn't do to be without answers about this country while working at the Consulate." Fraser had slipped deep into lecture mode and continued to speak over Ray, "After all, proper preparation prevents poor performance." 

Ray waved an arm in the air, "All right already! Delaware's the first state, blah, blah, blah." 

"And home of tax free shopping," Fraser concluded smugly in a proper, not at all smug voice. 

"You just always gotta get the last word in don't ya?" Ray poked Fraser's chest. 

Fraser's look was one of surprised, wide-eyed innocence. "Of course not Ray. I was merely trying to inform you of one of Delaware's many delights." 

"Many delights? Delaware?" Ray shook his head. "You really are unhinged." They grabbed their bags as they came around the conveyor belt and headed for the car rental agency. "Yes Ray. Delaware has some rather nice beaches." 

"Fraser. It's February. Who goes to the beach in February?" 

"The Polar Bears." 

Ray glanced at Fraser as they got situated in the car. He shook his head before looking at Fraser again and snapping, "There are no polar bears in Delaware!" 

"On the contrary Ray..." 

"No. No Fraser. There are no polar bears in Delaware. There's gray slush in Delaware." 

"But Ray..." 

"Look out there Fraser! Look! Do you see any glaciers? Do you see penguins? Do you see snow?" Ray was winding up for a good, long tirade. 

"Ray. Ray. RayRayRay. Ray!" 

"What!" 

"You're correct. There aren't any polar bears in Delaware. Not the sort you're thinking of, anyway." 

"Fraser. Buddy. I swear I'm gonna pop you one if you don't explain. Now." 

"The Polar Bears is a club. As part of their fund raising efforts for non-profit organizations the members find sponsors then rush into the water in the middle of winter." 

"Fraser that's more fucked up than polar bears in Delaware." 

"But you see Ray, that's exactly what they are. Polar Bears in Delaware," Fraser grinned. Then began to giggle. The corners of his eyes scrunched up and he rocked forward, one arm crossed over his stomach the other pressed to his mouth. 

Ray could only shake his head. He'd never understand Canadian humor. He started up the Ford Taurus and headed south on the Interstate, leaving Philadelphia behind as they headed for Rehoboth Beach, Delaware. 

"I hate workin' outside my jurisdiction," Ray griped as he filled out paperwork several days later in the local police station. "There's more freakin' paperwork when you bust a scumbag." 

Fraser held up a hand to silence Ray. He stood beside Ray's chair with the phone cradled between shoulder and ear. "Yes... I see... Nothing available until the day after tomorrow? Yes. 8:05 is fine. Thank you kindly." He replaced the receiver in the cradle and patted Ray's shoulder. "But we have the satisfaction of knowing another malfeasant is off the streets." 

"Yeah, sure Frase. So, we got a flight?" 

"The airline is fully booked until the day after tomorrow. Our flight leaves at 6:05." 

"That better be P.M. Fraser," Ray warned. 

"Well, no Ray. Our flight departs at 8:05 a.m. It's the only flight available that day." 

"Christ! That means we gotta be up at what ass o'clock in the morning?" 

"We should be on the road by 4:00." 

Ray groaned and dropped his head onto his arm which rested on the desk. 

Fraser patted Ray's arm. "It gives us some time to enjoy Rehoboth. Perhaps..." he trailed off thoughtfully, smiling absently. 

"Perhaps what?" Ray asked with testy suspicion. "Wait. Hold that thought. I gotta turn this in then we can go and you can explain `perhaps.'" 

Fraser explained at the nearest pizza joint as they worked their way through a pineapple pizza. "I thought we might give the Polar Bear swim a try." 

"No. No way are we goin' out in that! Fraser it's freezing out here! And the water can't be any better." 

"I'm not proposing a long swim Ray. Just in and out. Then back to the motel. We're only a block away from the beach." 

"No." 

Fraser lifted an eyebrow challengingly and crossed his arms, "You're not afraid of a little cold water, are you Ray?" 

"Not the cold. The hypothermia thing. Been there, done that, didn't want the t-shirt." 

"Ah." It was a sound of quiet understanding. "I'm sorry Ray. I didn't think..." 

"Hey. No apologizing. You can do the crazy Polar Bear thing and I'll stand by with towels. Ok?" Fraser smiled, "That would be most appreciated Ray." 

"Yeah, well, we're partners. Someone's gotta look out for your unhinged Mountie ass." 

Fraser's smile warmed, "Thank you kindly." 

The next morning found Ray and Fraser on the gritty beach under a sky as gray as the water. "Pitter patter Frase or we're both gonna get soaked." 

"Right you are Ray," Fraser agreed and hurriedly stripped down to his swim trunks. Ray shook his head with a muttered, "Proper preparation my ass," as Fraser ran into the water with a whoop of excitement. He dove into an incoming wave and shook his head when he surfaced. Ray admired his partner's sleek form from the beach, struck by the man's grace. When Fraser turned toward shore and waved, Ray signaled him back in. 

Fraser took one more dive through the waves before complying. He jogged easily out of the surf, still grinning despite his shivers. "It's exhilarating Ray!" 

Ray dropped one towel over Fraser's shoulders and another over his head, which he began to rub vigorously. "Let's get you dry and dressed. Then tell me all about it when your teeth stop chattering." 

"Oh, I c-couldn't p-p-possibly put my jeans on while I'm th-this wet," Fraser protested as he wiped down his arms. "Let's get b-b-back to the mmotel," he added quickly as Ray's jaw tightened. 

"Outta those shorts and into the bed," Ray ordered as soon as they entered their room. Fraser's teeth hadn't stopped chattering. They had, in fact, begun to chatter more. Ray could hear their irregular clicking. 

"Ray, I rreally don' th-think th-that's nnnecessary." 

"Do not argue with me Fraser. Not now. Just get under the damn blankets." Ray's jaw was set at that angle which told Fraser arguing would get him nowhere, so he once again complied with Ray's command. While Ray hung the wet suit and towels in the bathroom Fraser curled up beneath the blankets, pulling them tight under his chin in an attempt to conserve his body's heat, but to no avail. His shivers persisted when Ray emerged from the bathroom. 

"Jesus Fraser! What happened to all that sub... subculinary fat you're always going on about to keep you warm?" 

"Subc-cutaneous, Rray." 

"Whatever. It ain't workin'." Ray sat on the edge of the bed. "We gotta get you warm." "B-body heat," Fraser stammered quietly through his clenched teeth. "Or h-horse mmeat. But th-that's not rrealy an option in this c-case." 

"What is that? Some kind of crazy Inuit thing?" Ray asked and Fraser shook his head no. "Oh wait. That was one of your early cases with Vecchio." 

"Y-yes." 

Ray study Fraser's pale, tense face for a long moment. "Body heat it is." He removed his clothes quickly the climbed into bed with Fraser. "C'mere," he said. "Ya gotta uncurl or this ain't gonna work." 

Fraser stared wide-eyed at Ray as he slowly uncurled his shivering body. Ray slid closer and draped an arm over Fraser's shoulder, bringing their bodies into full contact. "Jesus," Ray gasped as Fraser's chilled skin pressed against his. "You're never doing that again. Got me?" 

"Yes Ray," Fraser answered quietly as his own arm stole hesitantly around Ray's waist. 

Ray stroked the back of Fraser's neck gently with his fingertips, urging him closer still. Fraser pressed his head against Ray's shoulder, his skin losing its chill as it absorbed Ray's warmth. That ever present warmth which shone in his eyes, in his compassion. The warmth in these very arms which had welcomed him, a perfect stranger, on his return from Canada. Fraser's hand began to move in small circles on Ray's lower back. 

Ray rubbed his cheek over Fraser's as his hand slid from Fraser's neck down his back in long, languid strokes. "Doin' ok?" he whispered against Fraser's ear. 

"Quite so Ray," Fraser returned huskily. His shivering had stopped and his words no longer stuttered. He shifted against Ray, his whole body rubbing against Ray's as he groaned from deep in his throat. 

"Good. `S good," Ray murmured. He pushed on Fraser's shoulder, rolling him onto his back with Ray blanketing him from above. Ray brushed his slightly open mouth against Fraser's. The kiss began slow and exploratory, but quickly built to frantic levels echoed by their bodies. Pelvis ground against pelvis as teeth nipped lips. Their bodies locked tightly together, hips rocking, cocks sliding against each other. Panting and groans replaced words as a fine sheen of sweat developed on their skin. Fraser arched up against Ray, gasping his partner's name as he came. Ray bit down on Fraser's shoulder as his orgasm followed quickly. 

Later, as they laid spooned together, Ray muttered from behind Fraser, "The things I do for you." 

"I'm sorry," Fraser began and tried to squirm away but Ray only tightened his arms and nuzzled Fraser's neck. "Fraser, shut up," he muttered with exasperated affection. Fraser settled back into Ray's arms with a smile, "Understood Ray." 

End 

* * *

End Polar Bears in Delaware by Monnie:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
